The Dawn of a Summer, The Start of The Games
by Evilgrinstar
Summary: The Dawn of a Summer, The Start of The Games- When Summer s name is drawn, she is determined to do the best that she can- but what happens when she learns her sisters are competing too?


**Heyyyyyyyy!**

**(I´m on a sugar overdose, don´t mind me!)**

**Okay, so this is like, totes, a new Story idea, so I´m gonna just let you peeps read it without further ado!**

**Disclaimer: Don´t own the Hunger Games. Don´t own the idea (As that is my brain´s, and I think without a brain!)**

"10!" 10 seconds until the ultimate fight to the death.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!" 1 Second. I remember when I was chosen...

_"Summer! Summer! Get your lazy ass out of bed! NOW!"_

_"Wha?" I mumble_

_"Summer! Today´s The Reaping!"_

_"Oh" suddenly I am wide awake._

_The Reaping. Probably the most horrible day in our normally peaceful lives._

_Worst thing: The Reaping is every month. Every Month 250 Children between the ages of seven and eighteen are sent into an arena to fight to the death._

_You might ask: "Do the people who force you to do so have an unhealthy obsession with The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins?"_

_Indeed, they do. They call themselves The Capitol, and name themselves after characters. I´ve heard of a stylist called Cinna. Supposedly, the men he styles leave the style center naked, with only a leaf covering their -*hem hem*- more private bits- what is the point of going there then? I dunno._

_Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. Summer Katniss Catnip Lavender Narcissa Lou Rosemary Lola Molly Katie Angelina Mary Virginia Leona Sofie Mary-Lou Drew Winters._

_I know, I know. Strange name. Sue me. No, actually, don´t. That would be bad. Back to the topic at hand. Ah, yes. My name. My parents were rather... What was the word again? Electric? No. Epicentric? Eccentric? Ah, yes. Eccentric. That´s the word. Eccentric._

_They died a while ago, in the war. Dawn, Melissa and I live in th eforest now._

_Dawn and Melissa are my twin sisters, eight and a half years old, and adorable. They both have white hair, blue eyes, and a patch of freckles across their noses, which are still tiny. The girls themselves aren´t that tall. Around 1,30m maybe? I´m tall though. At around 1,80m, I´m the tallest of all of the people that live in the forest. Mel jokes that I´m a giraffe undercover. Dawn says that I just eat too much. When I try to explain to her that I would become fatter if I ate too much, she shrugs, walks away, and calls over her shoulder: "Whatever. Fatto!", which makes me smile._

_After we moved to the forest, we only went back to the city to recieve our monthly food rations, as the extra food was always helpful. Three months after we had moved, the terrible news came: We had lost the war. The invaders had then proceeded to come to the city and explain the concept of "The Survival Games". Original, no?_

_**(Oh Sarcasm, how I love thee)**__ Basically, every month, two-hundred fifty children between the ages of eight and eighteen were selected (Like pulling lots!) to go into an arena to fight to the death. Instead of being called The Cornucopia, the beginning place is called The Cupboard. Basically, there´s just a few dozen cupboards with equipment scattered around the place. Thing is, all the cupboards are locked. The keys are all around, hidden somewhere in little holes, under rocks, in high tufts of grass. That type of stuff. One key fits only one cupboard. Another problem: You can´t run away immediately. There is some type of barrier preventing you from leaving until fifteeen minutes are over. This gets quite many people killed at the beginning. If I were to get chosen, my strategy would be to quickly find a key, find a tree, scamper up it, and hide. _

_There I would wait until everyone else is gone, then, and only then, would I come down and open my cupboard, but I hope I will never have to do so. It´s likely though. seven years left for me. Eighty-four months. two-hundred and fifty kids chosen per month. Yeah._

_We go to the Reaping._

_Two-hundred and forty names have been called. We´re down to the last ten._

_"Rose Summers! Lily Summers! Faik Summers! Watson Stone! Arianrhod Stone! Patrick Stone! Penelope Stone! Dawn Winters! Melissa Winters!"_

_And I´m thinking: 'No! That´s all of us from the forest other than me!'_

_And then, the last name: "Summer Winters!"_


End file.
